


I Just Want Your.......Kiss

by MeatbunKun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatbunKun/pseuds/MeatbunKun
Summary: Your time has come: to smooch some cuties and take their hearts....and moneyreader x various!haikyuu! oneshots





	1. I'm the Captain Now (of this kissing booth)

~~~~~

 

As you sit on the mildly uncomfortable stool, drumming your fingers on the booth's counter in boredom, surrounded by the most garish shades of pinks and reds and oversized lips covering every surface (as if the sign up top cheerfully stating 'Kiss Booth!' wasn't enough indication and they had to make it look like love totally threw up on stall) you can remember the situation that got you into this position as if it happened yesterday.

 

"Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice (L/n)-san!"

 

Ah right, because it did happen yesterday.

 

You'd only joined the committee to help with setting up the stalls, not expecting to be put charge of one. But when faced with a completely frazzled student body president prostrating himself in full blown dogeza begging for your help because the previous person manning the booth got sick last minute (ironically-you still snickered to yourself about it now-from mono) well.....only a complete asshole would turn the poor guy away. And (L/n) (F/n) was not a complete asshole.

 

So here you were now, waving away his borderline weeping in gratitude; sitting in the most obnoxiously decorated booth armed only with a big pile of chapstick (you may have panicked last night, just a little, about grossing people out with hideously chapped lips and gone overboard buying them from a nearby convenience store) and a big jar to hold the loads of money you were about to make (you still weren't clear if that was sarcasm or not...) as you begin to await the masses with only _slight_ trepidation.

 

Catching sight of a familiar form, you entertain the thought of pretending you dropped a contact and getting down to 'pick it up', long enough for them to pass by without noticing you. Then you meet each other's gaze and any point in hiding is made moot.

 

"Ah..."

 

~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to request characters because choosing which ones to write about is bun's kryptonite lol


	2. Akaashi Keiji

~~~~~

 

"A-Akaashi-san!" You jerk up to straighten your posture, hands fluttering around your person in an attempt to make sure any flyaway hairs and creases in your clothes were smoothed down without being totally obvious about it. Judging by the amused glint in his (so very, very pretty) dark eyes, your endeavors were not as subtle as you'd hoped. Figures.

 

"Hello (L/n)-san." His gaze slides from your nervous form to inspect the gaudy booth and the way it lingers on the obnoxious glittery hearts hanging overhead and the huge kissy lip cutouts surrounding you gives you heart palpitations. Somehow you're suddenly embarrassed by your role when faced with the inquisitive scrutiny of your ~~crush~~ classmate and have the inane urge to claim that this isn't your booth and you're just watching it for a friend. But that would be stupid not to mention unbelievable in every way, so instead you laugh awkwardly and spread you arms in a grandiose gesture.

 

"So...what do you think?"

 

It's at that moment a heart makes like a leaf and falls down to land in his black locks, raining bits of glitter all over him and you rub the back of your neck sheepishly, because as ethereal he looks, beautiful features highlighted by the sparkles......everyone knows glitter is a bitch to wash off. He plucks the pesky paper shape off his head, holding it gingerly between his pointer finger and thumb and raises a thin brow at you, corner of his lips twitching slightly. "It's certainly...something."

 

"Un, that's to put it mildly..." You take back the heart and toss it uncaringly behind you, out of sight out of mind and all that jazz. "It's a bit of an eyesore really."

 

He nods in agreement, "Just a bit."

 

The conversation stalls, neither of you being big talkers, so you're left resisting the compulsion to stare dreamily at him like you tend to do throughout class, (e/c) orbs seemingly unable to settle on looking at one thing as you continuously peek at him at several intervals.

 

"Woah! This place looks great!"

 

Your saving grace comes in the form of a noisy upperclassman as Bokuto comes barreling through the crowds to gawk at the booth equally as boisterous in personality as he is. You blink when he beams at you, swearing you saw spots in your vision from how bright his smile was but his enthusiasm must be contagious because you can't help smiling back, leaning your forearms on the counter as you greet him with more ease than you could find yourself doing for Akaashi. Nothing like someone larger than life both on and off the volleyball court to direct any attention off your blundering attempts at socializing. "Senpai, you think so? Somehow I'm not surprised."

 

He does a doubletake at you and the booth once again as if it suddenly seems to compute what part you played in the school festival. "A kissing booth?! (L/n), you dog!" He cackles boisterously, hand clapping your shoulder almost painfully from him not recognizing his own strength in comparison to a wiry little thing like you, "I didn't think you had it in you to volunteer for something like this! You seem more the type to be handing out fliers instead!"

 

You squint at him suspiciously as you rub your shoulder with as much casualty as you can manage, "...I don't know whether that's supposed to be an insult or not so I'm just going to ignore those implications."

 

Akaashi tilts his head consideringly with the slightest of frowns, "Though he could have put it more tactfully, I do agree it's a little surprising to see you helping out here of all places, (L/n)-san."

 

Ã‚Â "Well..!" You pout indignantly before deflating begrudgingly, "...okay yes, I'm only doing this because of extenuating circumstances- the person intending to run the booth got sick so..." You shrug helplessly and chuckle. "Here I am."

 

"Hmm!" Bokuto leans in close and you can only freeze at the sudden intrusion of your personal space.

 

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi calls his name in warning, furrowing his brows as the two of you are left to wait for Bokuto to finish up with his...weird.... staring into your soul. The over excitable male might not have been your type (that title belonged to a certain other present) but he was still a fairly attractive guy, so the longer the moment ticked on the more you could feel your face heat up, palms getting sweaty as you mentally cry for rescue from being inspected so thoroughly.

 

"Right!" Finally, Bokuto seems to have found whatever it was he was so invested in looking for because he leans back so fast you get whiplash from the change. He puffs out his chest and nods determinedly to himself, shoving a hand into his pocket to fish out a handful of coins and thrust it in front of your nose. You go a little cross eyed trying to see and tilt back to look down at the array of yen. "How much action for this??"

 

"...." You gape at him uncomprehendingly, eyes darting from the money to him and back again. "U-Um..?"

 

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi's expression is one you haven't seen on his face before, the overall unhappiness of it unbefitting of his features; if you didn't know any better, he looked a little...angry.

 

Bokuto apparently senses that too because he takes in the grim state his beloved setter before he scoffs so loudly you jump. "Akaashi, you dummy!" His attention zips back to you as he jerks a thumb over his shoulder at the other volleyball player, "Akaashi here likes your butt and fancy hair!"

 

The scandalized noise that escapes said boy would've made you laugh in any other circumstance, as it is you only continue with your fish impression, mouth opening and closing as your skin begins to reach tomato-red levels.

 

"So!" Dropping the change into your jar, Bokuto nudges the second year forward with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop, then clasps his hands on each of your shoulders to regard you seriously. Then breaks into a cheerful grin again as he takes off with another loud laugh, throwing up an encouraging thumbs up all the while, "Have fun you two! And good luck Akaashi!" And just as quick as he was here, he was gone leaving chaos in his wake in the form of statue-still underclassmen.

 

"I'm...sorry about him." Akaashi grimaces, looking completely mortified at what transpired.

 

This was the perfect time to laugh it off, tell him its alright and then the two of you could move on from this incredibly awkward situation. You open your mouth with every intention of doing exactly that, but instead your lips betray you, "You think my hair is fancy?"

 

"..." 

 

You realize what you'd just blurted and gasp, "I-I mean..! I like your butt too so don't feel embarr-wait! No! Gah!" You nearly slap yourself with the force in which your hand meets your mouth as you let out an elongated groan at your ineptitude. "....can we agree to forget any of this happened?"

 

His own distress abandoned, he takes his time to respond, gaze dawdling on that stupid jar with Bokuto's well-intentioned donation. "Yes...we could..."

 

Despite his concurrent, there's a distinct, unspoken 'but' to his statement. You don't want to get your hopes up in case of them being completely obliterated but you still find yourself waiting with baited breath to see if he would finish it in a manner you'd been wishing for since you'd first set eyes on him. "Yes..?"

 

"Bokuto-san may be okay with squandering his money, but I'd rather not let it go to waste." There's definitely a slight quirk to his lips now and his long lashes flutter when he raises his eyes to connect with yours. You want to kiss them all- lips, lids, the straight line of his nose- anything and everything on his perfect face. And judging by the way he hesitantly bows towards you, he'd be A-okay with that.

 

You release the sigh you'd been holding, voice coming out breathlessly as you giggle, "We can't have that now, can we? Especially when he was so charitable to the cause." You'd never had a relationship be rooted on by outside forces, but if it brought up opportunities like this you could get used to it. "You'll have to thank Bokuto-senpai for me later." And with that you close the distance and press your mouth to his, fireworks and angel choirs singing and all those things you'd always dreamt about ringing in your head as you thread your fingers with his.

 

He tastes faintly of glitter.

 

~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless lilo and stitch ref in there lmao


End file.
